Embodiments of the present application generally relate to the teleoperation of an industrial robot. More particularly, embodiments of the present application generally relate to a user interface for the teleoperation of an industrial robot.
Industrial robots are often constructed, as well as programed, to maneuver about one or more axes of the robot. For example, certain types of industrial robots can be automatically controlled, reprogrammable, or multipurpose manipulator programmable so as to maneuver about three or more axes of the robot. Such maneuverability can accommodate movement of the robot along one or more paths and/or to one or more points so that the robot can be positioned and/or oriented to perform work, either directly or through the operation of a tool, at various locations on a workpiece. Additionally, certain robots may, or may not, be in a generally fixed location or position. More specifically, certain types or robots may be configured to, or coupled to equipment that accommodates, travel along a workpiece and/or along different locations or areas of a work space.
Teleoperation of an industrial robot typically occurs when an operator of the industrial robot is located at a location away or apart from the robot. The distances between the operator and robot during teleoperation may vary for different circumstances or situations. For example, in certain situations, teleoperation of the robot may occur when the robot and operator are separated from each other by a protective wall or barrier, or the robot and operator are at different geographic locations. Indeed, in certain situations, the teleoperated robot may, or may not, be within the operator's line of sight. For example, in certain instances, the teleoperation of the industrial robot may occur when the robot and operator are separated by a barrier or other distances at least as the robot performs work that could be hazardous to the health or safety of operator. Further, teleoperation of the robot can occur when the operator is located at a remote facility or another, different location in the same facility.
Instances of the teleoperated robots performing work can include, but is not limited to, the robot holding, maneuvering, and/or displacing a workpiece or part, including, for example, holding a workpiece that the robot is positioning and/or orienting to be assembled to another workpiece or part. Additionally, the teleoperated robot performing work can also include, but, again, is not limited to, the robot holding, coupled to, and/or operating a tool or other device in connection with performing work on a workpiece, including, and without limitation, welding, drilling, milling, and/or shaping the workpiece, among a variety of other types of work on workpieces.